


Precious Visitor

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotions, Episode: s02e21 The Runaway Dinosaur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Oliver, barry needs all the hugs i swear, crying barry, undiscovered feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: Stuck in the speedforce, seeing the faces of the ones he loves being recreated. Being told he rejects his powers. The one face Barry didn't think he'd see is the man that haunts his dreams. Oliver queen.





	Precious Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I just rewatched all of The Flash season 2 and that means another one shot. Cause its not like i have 3-4 other stories to write chapters for.

The speedforce had Barry running around in circles throughout this empty central city. Chasing a black blur that was supposedly his powers, having to stop every hour to talk to them while whatever they were is disguised as a precious person in his life. Barry was sick of it, He was sick of all the talks and doubts that he rejects his powers. He was sick of looking at the faces of the ones he loves knowing they aren't real, that the real people are in grave danger back home.  
  
He thought seeing his mother would be the last straw. The moment he laid eyes on her he felt the breaks all throughout his insides. He could of stayed forever there by her side on the couch but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to move forward to get his powers back, continue this journey and leave her behind. When the blur finally reappeared and whooshed past did his mother left go of his hand. “Your almost ready.” It only took a second for Barry to miss her warmth in his hand. “Barry you must run.” Barry shook his head no but felt his body slowly get off the couch anyway. “Run Barry Run.”  
  
Before Barry noticed where he was running to next, before he could figure out the next person he would see the blur disappeared in a random alleyway. Usually it took him to places that had significant value to him in someway or form in his life but this alleyway was nothing. He remembers nothing that happened in a place like this.  
  
“Oh come on..” Barry let out a deep sigh as he took in his surroundings, hopefully looking for even a glimpse of where that blur had gone. “They'll make you run for hours and hours till you get it Barry.” Barry's head snapped up at the deep gravely voice, one he never expected the speedforce to copy. A black boot connected to equally as dark green leather pants crunched against the concrete as the person stepped out of the shadows. Oliver Queen stood before Barry in full Arrow gear, his bow clenched tight in his hands. Wide green eyes looked up into steely blue ones, the mask Barry gifted hanging around Oliver's neck and hood absent from his head. “Ollie...”  
  
“Barry do you remember when you were first starting out as The Flash and got whammed?” As he spoke fake Oliver walked slowly around Barry looking at nothing but the sky. Barry swallowed hard, he remembered clearly what he had done in this alleyway now. “Your not Oliver Queen.” Barry followed the man with his eyes and noticed a very out of character smile appear on fake Oliver's chapped lips. “Correct. I am not but we thought he would make you feel more comfortable, given you hold him so high and have such affection for this man.”  
  
If you ever told Barry he'd be embarrassed by the speedforce and actually blush in front of whatever it is he'd laugh in your face. But here he was feeling his cheeks hot and probably deep red. He didn't know what he felt for Oliver yet but he didn't deny there was some form of growing affection there for the older man. “What does Oliver have to do with this? What lecture could you possibly give me as him?” A little venom was traceable in his voice and that was enough to finally get fake Oliver to stop pacing around and actually look Barry in the eyes.  
  
“This alleyway is the same alleyway you beat me bloody. The same one you could of easily killed me in under the anger spell you were experiencing...” Barry flinched. He flinched hard at the words and memories, he could still remember the feel of Oliver's bones bruising under his knuckles through punch after punch. Guilt flooded his chest and made it tight. Fake Oliver noticed this flinch, his expression and continued his speech. “After we fixed you up I told you it was ok. It wasn't your fault. We all make mistakes.” Barry looked to the ground as Oliver stepped closer. “But I can tell by your reactions...” He felt a gloved hand swipe over his cheek but he refused to raise his head. “By you expression you still feel guilt over this. You still blame yourself.”  
  
Barry stayed silent for a minute. Fake Oliver didn't continue anymore and actually waited calmly for Barry to say something. Problem was he didn't know what to say. Couldn't argue against the words because they were all true. Every last one of them. “What does this have to do with your whole spiel about me reject my powers? I don't have time for you games..” A laugh, deep and rich rang out suddenly causing Barry to jump. Looking up just to see fake Oliver laughing at him! _Ya, this defiantly isn't the real Oliver._ “God Barry you never get what i'm trying to tell you. Even in training you never completely understood.”   
  
Barry actually felt offended for a minute, ready to open his mouth to begin arguing finally when Oliver beat him to it. “Barry, not everything is your fault. Bad things happen to good people.” Oliver reached forward and gripped Barry's hands in his gloved ones. “I'm trying to make you see that, no matter how hard we try that mistakes happen and we can't control everything that happens. That sometimes you will hurt the ones you care about and sometimes the ones you care about will get hurt even if it isn't your fault.” Barry could feel his eyes watering badly at this point. It seemed the speedforce was set on making him cry more then a few times in this soul searching journey. He gripped Oliver's hands tightly. A few tears betraying him to slide down his face. “I never wanted to hurt him.. Never wanted to hurt you.” Oliver smiled at this and if Barry imagined hard enough he could of almost fooled himself into thinking it was the real Oliver Queen smiling at him lovingly. “Barry no matter what you do I will get hurt. It's just the way this line of work is but I know that I'll always having a guardian angel by my side.”   
  
Barry let out a little breath of a laugh and shy smile. “You called me that the first night I told you about my powers.” Nodding Oliver squeezed his hands for a split second. “I also told you that night that I think that lightning struck you for a reason, that it chose you.” More tears were escaping at this point and honestly Barry didn't even try to control them anymore. “And I know your not sure if you believe that still.”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Barry dropped fake Oliver's hands. His own falling limply to his sides. “You didn't tell me that. He did.” The small smile slowly left Oliver's features. “Was he right?..” Dark green leather clad arms enveloped and pulled him into a hug, shocking Barry still. Oliver has never hugged him before and in a way it slightly saddened him that the first hug he received from the Arrow was a fake one.  
  
“Of course he was right. Barry never doubt this. Oliver Queen noticed before even you did, that you were chosen. Chosen for great power to do good. To save countless lives.” Against his good judgment Barry hide his face in the nook between fake Oliver's neck and shoulder. If fake Oliver was bothered by his tears wetting his precious jacket then he didn't say anything. “I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose everyone.. Lose him.. I can't lose you.” Even tho the jacket muffled his voice, he felt Oliver's arms tighten just slightly around him. “I can't promise what the future holds. But I can promise that we will aid you, do our best to protect and help you.. I can say with no doubt that Oliver Queen will do the same.” Barry sniffled and pulled back, rubbing the little bit of snot from his nose.  
  
He took a deep breath, balling his fists as he stared at the ground. “You said I was chosen. That the lighting picked me. Picked me to protect and save” Fake Oliver nodded at this. He felt more then saw it. “I'm ready to start believing that. I'm ready to protect you all with this gift.” He felt a hand hook up his chin and lift his head up to look into bright blue eyes, watery blue eyes but again his mind could be playing tricks on him. “Your ready.” In a split second Barry's hand shot out to the side, gripping the blur tightly in his white knuckled hand as he continued to look at Oliver's smiling face. He burned it into his memory in case he never got to see it again.  
  
He looked away to what was gripped in his hand only to be staring at himself. Himself in the Flash suit that was intact, Himself that was smiling brightly at him. As he smiled back his copy evaporated right through his fingers. The Flash somehow already on his body. He lifted his hand, eyes roaming the familiar red leather that he missed so much. He felt fingers lace through his but didn't give it a second thought before gripping the hand. “I will always be her for you. I will always protect you.” Barry smiled and looked up for the last time, he recalled those words he was spoken to so long ago “Because you'll always be my one place to go. The place I feel safe.”  
  
Lighting slowly started to form beside them, dark clouds swirling around and growing in size. “Barry..” Confused at why he was hearing Oliver's voice say his name but fake Oliver's lips never moved, he turned his head to the side to stare into the storm. Inching forward another Oliver's hazy image appeared in the storm, his arm stretched out towards them. “Barry! Come home. Run back to me” Smiling Barry turned back to fake Oliver, the Speedforce for reassurance. Fake Oliver leaned forward and for a second Barry froze unsure what was going to happen until chapped lips pressed against his forehead in a feather light kiss, warm breath pressing against his skin as the words “Run Barry, Run” were whispered to him.  
  
Nodding Barry stepped away to face the storm. Dropping fake Oliver's hand, he reached his other was towards Oliver. Stepping over into the storm, he fought his way against the lightening and wind. He could he Oliver's worried eyes brighten at seeing him, his hand inching forward more. There fingers brushed a few times but the storm was raging harder. Barry pushed harder, finally making enough distance that his hand firmly grasped Olivers. The smile he never thought he'd see appeared on the real Oliver's face and Barry's heart jumped. He felt the pull, felt Oliver struggling to pull him in and away from the speedforces clutches. With one last tug Barry couldn't describe the rip he felt as he was torn away or how one second he was in a storm and the next he was on S.T.A.R Labs floor with voices screaming his name around him, pulling him up off the ground.  
  
Mind still not caught up to him, unknown but strangely familiar arms circled him into a bone crushing hug. “Your back. Your home safe. God Barry.” Oliver's voice vibrated against his ear, Mind finally catching up Barry hugged back just as tightly if not more. This hug warmer and safer then fake Oliver's hug ever could have felt.  
“The sound of your voice will always bring me home Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part at the end where Barry says “Because you'll always be my one place to go. The place I feel safe.” is my little shadow of my fanfic Someplace to go. I thought it be a cute little tie in.   
> Tbh you don't need to read it, it doesnt have any attachment to this one shot.


End file.
